fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Davy
Davy is a pompous and self-reliant cat who refuses to be humbled by the wilderness. Davy traverses a foreign land, recalling his foggy past as a rich man's feline companion. He searches for his friends Leo and Clara, and the circumstances that brought him to the Megawild he walks across, a place where all animals are of curiously high intelligence. Story Davy's Entry into the Wild Davy's past is not very well known. The cat, before he arrived in this new strange land, was previously the pet of a wealthy man. When he was not hanging around in his mansion, Davy would go outside and meet with two friends of his, Leo and Clara, two other cats. He does not know exactly when it happened, but he suddenly found himself in a new foreign land, and his friends had come with him. He wondered at first if he was drugged and dragged in by his friends deep into the wild. His relationship with them was a bit rocky at that point, but he was eventually put at ease, integrating himself into his new life, though deeply homesick. Making Enemies One day, Davy was hanging out with his friends as usual when he spotted a lone honey buzzard, Lyla, nearby. He dared Leo to go and hug the buzzard, which he did despite Clara's protests. What resulted soon after was all three of them being swallowed whole by the voracious bird. The buzzard ordered the three cats to massage her from inside, though Davy was the only one who did not participate, seeing it as a trick to speed up the digestion. Eventually, Leo and Clara were regurgitated by the bird and escaped, but Davy remained in Lyla's stomach. Lyla was close to digesting the cat, but she released him when he begged and promised he would fetch her easy meals until he could no longer walk. Davy would spend about a month fetching Lyla prey until one night, he would find that a vole that he had fed her was still alive and calling out for help. Davy would reach in and grab the vole from Lyla's guts, though he managed to wake her up and nearly lost his leg to her sharp beak. Davy pulled out the vole without Lyla noticing, but the bird tied him up to the tree branch. When she went back to sleep, the vole promised Davy he would return with an army. After another day of feeding the buzzard, Lyla was subsequently attacked by the army of voles, though it was a short lived battle, as the bird devoured every last one. Guessing that Davy had conducted the attack, Lyla went in after him, but was staggered when the voles coordinated an attack from within her gizzard. Lyla fell hard into the ground so that her talons sunk into the earth. Davy took this opportunity to escape once and for all, and the buzzard soon grew sick enough to vomit out all the voles. Present Day Davy was only somewhat humbled by his close brush with an acidic death. In fact, he has grown more confident and believes he can brave the wilderness on his own. He travels to search for his two friends who abandoned him, hoping to confront them and maybe devour them himself. Ever since the bind with Lyla, Davy has grown more and more fond of eating others whole, sensing that he was even becoming sadistic with his prey, enjoying their squirms. It wouldn't be long before Davy would be caught up in a peculiar predator/prey clash that would force him to reflect and understand where his allegiance and beliefs really lied. Personality Davy is a headstrong and rather stuck-up feline, undoubtedly taken up from his upbringing. Having looked up to his master, Davy developed a strong sense of self-worth and confidence in his skills and knowledge, believing himself to be superior to most other animals. After his encounter with Lyla, he felt he was stronger than before, and his bravery was bolstered greatly. Even if the tabby cat enjoys devouring others whole, he does feel rather guilty and disturbed by his liking of this, thinking back to when he himself could have been easily digested. It's quickly brushed off by his understanding of the laws of nature, and his tendency to make excuses for almost everything he does. When there is a window to do good, Davy sometimes takes it, not entirely bereft of consideration for others. Forte/Skills As any cat would be, Davy is great at jumping and scaling tall structures, whether they be small cliffs or sprawling trees. His mobility is fantastic even if he is overweight from his recent eating habits. He tries to exercise and move around more, as his first time eating another whole had caused him to be lazy for a time. Davy, previously being a human's companion, has observed tools that were used by them, and has a much wider knowledge of them than the average animal would. With this higher intellect, Davy tries to apply usage of tools that he finds in the Megawild in as many situations as he can so that he has the upper paw. Gallery File:Davyconcepts.png| Davyconcepts2.png|Earlier concept art where his bag was red. Lyladavy1.png|Davy hunting for Lyla. Lylacat1.jpg|Davy dares Leo to hug Lyla. Category:Males Category:Good Characters